1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, to a connector assembly and to a connecting method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,207 discloses a connector that produces a hitting sound when two housings are connected to confirm that a proper connection has been performed. One housing of the connector includes a lock arm capable of undergoing a seesaw-like resilient deformation. The other housing includes a locking projection. A lock at the front end of the lock arm moves onto the locking projection during the connecting operation and causes the lock arm to deform. A resilient force accumulates as the lock arm deforms and acts as a driving force for restoring the lock arm to an initial shape when the two housings are connected properly. The lock of the lock arm hits the other housing when the lock arm restores and produces a hitting sound.
The above-described lock arm is formed to undergo a seesaw-like resilient deformation. Thus, a supporting point of the resilient deformation is substantially in the longitudinal center of the lock arm. A distance from the supporting point of the resilient deformation of the lock arm to a hitting point becomes shorter to reduce a moment force at the hitting point when the lock arm is deformed. As a result, the hitting sound is small.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to produce a large hitting sound upon a connecting process.